


El cabello de Joan

by Aen333Magic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Femlock.Joan por muchos años se ha dejado el cabello lo más corto posible pero todo cambia cuando Sherly Holmes entra a su vida y también cuando salta de ella."Las mujeres para cerrar ciclos se cortan el cabello"Dicen por ahí y quizá no sea una locura cuando el corazón está roto y no hay nada que perder ¿No?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	El cabello de Joan

Desde que entró en el ejército, Joan se cortó el cabello. No solo era cómodo, si no también práctico y fácil de peinar, por esas razones lo más largo que lo pudo tener durante sus tres años de servicio había sido por la altura de la barbilla; ya que, a palabras de ella, así era más cómodo por el calor de Afganistán, así también, su rubio cabello no le tapaba la visión cuando se movia mucho, ni le estorbaba al andar. Por esa razón solía cortarlo de manera constante.

Cuando conoció a Sherly Holmes sólo se lo dejaba rozando el cuello para así pasar un poco más desapercibida por Londres, ya que era el corte de "moda" por esos entonces, aunque aveces se lo dejaba a la mitad del cuello porque así se sentía más cómoda.

Pero todo cambio cuando Sherly se suicidó.

Dicen que las mujeres se cortan el cabello para "cerrar ciclos". Bueno, Joan, lo puso a prueba el día en que se le dio entierro a la detective consultora. En un ataque de pánico, nervios e incluso histeria tomó unas tijeras y lo corto lastimandose en el trayecto, por resultado lo dejo chueco y con un poco de sangre. 

El señor Hudson fue el primero en verla. El hombre solo le dedico una mirada paternal al verla en el suelo y quitándole las tijeras le lavo y arreglo el cabello, dejándolo de una forma más decente, ninguno dijo nada durante ese tiempo.

Conforme pasaron los días... meses... años...(la verdad es que ya no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba) sus hilos dorados fueron creciendo al punto en que estos bajaban más allá de su cuello, Jhoan ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a la estética para dejarlos cortos, simplemente los dejaba crecer, y eso, hasta cierto punto le reconfortaba ya que la hacia sentir menos sola, el roce en sus brazos le recortaba un poco al que sentía de ciertos rizos oscuros que la acompañaban en sus noches donde las pesadillas eran las autoras de su insomnio. Esos mismos rizos, tan suaves, que le hacían compañía y rozaban su piel recordándole que no estaba sola.

Claro, que mientras más lo pensaba, más vulgar era comparar el roce de esos bucles oscuros con los de sus maltratados hilos amarillo opaco ¡Era un insulto! Pero eso no importaba ahora que eran el único consuelo que le quedaba, más ahora que se había alejado de todos los que la rodeaban. 

Había cambiado el departamento por una casa en los suburbios y su trabajo de ayudante de la detective por un trabajo en un consultorio, que junto con su pensión del ejército le daba suficiente para los servicios esenciales y el alimento que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Perdió todo contacto con Georgina Lestrade, el señor Hudson y Mario Hopper, todos sus amigos desaparecieron de su cabeza, mientras que para ellos Joan Watson sólo había tomado sus cosas y se había ido dejando una carta en la que se despedía y en la que prometía que volvería en algún momento...

Joan sabía que ellos no confiaban del todo en su Salud mental, por eso se alejó, era un duelo que debía enfrentar ella sola. El Sr. Hudson por su parte llamó a la mayor de las hermanas Holmes para solicitar su ayuda. Solo queria que la vigilará, (aunque esta en secreto ya lo hacia) por lo que muchas cámaras la tenían a la vista. Estás mismas registraron el cambio de look que había tenido en todo ese tiempo...

Siempre que Joan se miraba al espejo, trataba de calcular el tiempo que pasaba mediante el largo de su cabello ¿Cuanto crecía en un mes? ¿Medio centímetro o uno completo? Realmente no le importaba mucho pero eso la distraía por una buena parte de la mañana ayudandola a aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

En las noches le gustaba acariciarlo. Era bueno que se lo haya dejado a la mitad de la espalda incluso un poco más abajo ¿Desde cuando no lo había tenido de ese largo? Al parecer haberlo tenido tan corto por tantos años había dejado huella en ella, pero ahora, así de largo le daba cierto beneficio ya que sentía el contacto tan ajeno que no le permitía sentirse del todo sola.

Pero todo cambio una noche que después de un día fastidioso en la clínica, sólo llegó a su casa y se quitó los zapatos para acostarse en la habitación de invitados en la primera planta, no estába de ánimos de subir a su habitación en la segunda planta, así que sólo avento su portafolios y se quitó su camisa dejando solo una playera de tirantes, se aventó en la cama quedando dormida casi al instante. Cuando se movió en mitad de la noche (gracias a una pesadilla de la "caída") sintió el tan conocido roce de su cabello contra su piel, el mismo que le calmaba en sus noches de soledad... pero esta vez sintió algo distinto en el, no recordaba que fuera tan suave y menos ese día, que un niño le pego una paleta por un berrinche. Volvió a moverlo, pero solo logro sentirlo más suave y esta vez notó que tenía una forma un poco...diferente.

Asustada abrió los ojos y ahí frente a ella vio unos rizos tan oscuros como el abismo en el que había estado envuelta por los últimos tres años.

Con algo de temor los acarició más, para sentirlos como hace años no hacia, deslizandolos entre sus dedos, sintiendo como si quisiera arrancarlos de su dueña con todo sus ser.

-Hola Joan -Sherly sonrió- ese corte no te queda ¿Te lo vas a dejar así?-

Un puño voló al rostro de Sherly. La detective ni siquiera lo vio venir.

\- Si, lo dejaré. A todo mundo le gusta.

Joan aún no sabía que estaba pasando ni como reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido su diálogo... O su fuerza.

Sherly llevo una mano a su rostro. La mueca de dolor en ella le arranco una risa a la rubia. Holmes la imitó. 

-Ok, lo merecía - admitió, pero al instante volvió a tomar las hebras doradas en su mano - ¿Enserio te lo dejaras? -Joan la golpeó de nuevo. 

Había tanto de que hablar. Tantas cosas por preguntar, y muchas más que aclarar y reclamar... Pero no esa noche. Esa noche se dedicará a acariciar y disfrutar de aquellos rizos que tanto extraño.


End file.
